Hypnos Awakened
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ben unlocks the alien Hypnos a alien with the power of mind control. He decides to have some fun with it. Ben harem mind control Warning Yaoi Slash do not read if you do not like yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Mind Control Alien

Pairing:Ben/JT/Cash

Do not read if you do not like

Hypnos Awakened

Ben unlocks the alien Hypnos a alien with the power of mind control. He decides to have some fun with it. Ben harem mind control

Chap 1 Cash and JT

Ben had just unlocked his new alien. It was a tall cloaked alien with big swirly eyes like a hypnosis wheel the alien was not physically strong but Ben was able to figure out his power. The alien had some ghostly aspects being able to pass through walls. 'I know just who to play with.' Ben thought and activated the omnitrix and slapped it down. "Hypnos!" He flew off to find his targets.

Cash and JT were hanging out at the abandoned factory. It didn't take long for Ben to find them. When Hypnos passed through the wall the two boys gasped in shock. "Tennyson is that another one of your freaky aliens get lost!" Cash snapped not realizing still who he was dealing with. "Cash!" JT snapped looking a bit worried.

Hypnos moved forward and pulled back its hood. Its swirly eyes lit up a bright green and the two stared at the eyes. JT and Cash fell under the spell their eyes got dazed. "Alright you two you are under my control. You will obey Ben Tennyson in all his forms do you understand?" The males nodded. "Good boys When I snap my fingers you will be my good little servants you will follow all my orders and you will call me master. You won't remember what you do when you are my servants but you will dream of it and be hard but you are not allowed to cum without your master's permission." Ben commanded and the two nodded their heads as the hypnotic command sank in.

With a snap of his fingers the boys snapped back into reality and Ben reverted back to normal. "Think you can take me on without your freaky powers." Cash said not realizing he had been hypnotized he rushed at Ben fist drawn. Ben snapped his fingers and JT and Cash tensed up. "Ok boys time for you to learn you place. Strip." Ben ordered and the boys obeyed. Cash stood naked his soft 4 inch cock visible from his hairless crotch. JT had an uncut 7 inch cock and had pubes. "Not bad time for you boys to meet your master."

Ben undid his pants and freed his hard 10 ½ inch cock. JT and Cash went up to him and kneeled in front of him. "Lick my cock boys get a good taste." Ben ordered and the two went on either side of his cock running their tongues along his hard manhood. Ben hummed his approval and looked down and saw they were both hard from licking his dick. "You pervy boys got this hard just from licking my cock." Ben said and used his foot to nudge Cash's dick and balls. Cash moaned but didn't stop licking.

"As a reward for your good service you are allowed to touch yourselves but you're not allowed to cum until I do." JT and Cash obeyed reaching down to pump their dicks. "Thank you Master!" They said in unison and went back to work licking Ben's cock.

It took awhile for Ben to cum, Cash was whimpering the need to cum unbearable. "Here it comes boys." Ben moaned and with a groan of pleasure he came his seed splashed onto the boys faces JT's glasses were covered in cum.

With Ben's release the males were able to cum their cum shot out and coated their bellies and hands. "That was a fun start you two but we have a long way to go…" Ben said with a smirk.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Mind Control

Pairing:Ben/Kevin

apart of my mind control project and my anti uke project

Do not read if you do not like

Hypnos Awakened

Chap 2 Kevin Visits

Ben had JT and Cash as his own personal toys, he had them come over as much as possible, their parents were ok with it because it appeared that the boys were staying out of trouble and making new friends. He had them buy the toys used to be on them. Cash and JT had 5 inch long vibes stuffed up their asses there was no need for cock rings since their bodies were controlled. Ben had filled them both with his morning cum the vibes keeping every drop deep inside them.

In his room they were both naked if they were to leave they had shorts to put on. Ben was equally naked his hard massive cock leaking pre cum as he watched the two boys. "Do you two wanna cum?" They nodded their heads. "Well go ahead and show your master how much you want it, you can start by licking my feet."

The boys obeyed crawling on all fours their asses up high in the air. They began to lick Ben's feet running their tongues over the top until Ben let them lick the souls. Ben relaxed and let his boys work.

"Well well well." Ben looked to the door, to see Kevin leaning against the door frame, an obvious bulge in his tight pants. "I see you are having some fun, guessing you got some new alien?"

"Yeah Hypnos, judging from that bulge would you like to share in his power." Ben said with a wink. Kevin smirked.

"Don't mind if I do." Kevin took off his shirt and his shoes.

"That's enough, Cash be so kind and remove the rest of Kevin's clothes." Ben ordered and the tan youth obeyed. Kevin sat next to Ben and Cash got to work. He pulled off Kevin's socks and tugged off the man's pants, Cash moved up and pulled off the man's black underwear. Kevin's hard 10 inch cock sprang up and slapped Cash's chin. "Kevin's feet need to be cleaned slave get to work."

Cash began to lick Kevin's sweaty feet and Kevin sighed in pleasure. "He's not bad." Kevin said and put his hands behind his head exposing his hairy pits.

"Yeah I've got them trained pretty well. JT is best at giving blow jobs, Cash is best at giving rim jobs, both are good for a nice tongue bath, both their holes are a nice fit for a cock." Ben said and pet JT's head as the boy moved up to lick Ben's legs.

"You had Cash give you a rim job?" Kevin asked not that he couldn't see it the boy was good with his tongue. Cash lapped at the soul of his left foot before moving to the right.

"Yeah JT was sucking my dick and I decided to give it a try, his tongue can reach very nice places." Ben said with a light moan.

"Dude your making my cock twitch." Kevin said and Ben reached over and began to pump his cock.

"It looks really thick, and wet how long have you been saving up?" Ben said and stroked Kevin's thick cock with long strokes.

"A few weeks all these alien fights cut into my me time." Kevin groaned.

"Well I can fix that." Ben said. "JT give Kevin one of your best blow jobs, Cash use your tongue to clean Kevin's pits." The males moved to obey, JT between Kevin's spread legs and he wrapped his lips around Kevin's thick tool. Cash moved to the side and began to lick Kevin's hairy pits tasting the man's sweat the feeling of hair running over his tongue had him groaning; his hot breath caressed Kevin's wet pit adding more pleasure to the older teen.

Ben moved behind Kevin his hard cock poking him in the back. Ben hands came around and teased Kevin's nipples. "Fuck Ben you sure know how to treat a guy fuck this is so hot!"

Cash was soon done with the left pit and he moved over to the right. Ben wasn't wrong about JT giving a good blow job with all the pleasure assaulting him Kevin couldn't hold back, he came moaning Ben's name as he shot his load deep into JT's mouth. Kevin watched as the male swallowed every drop.

"Damn Ben you sure are lucky these guys are dumb enough to fall for that hypnosis trick, someone like me would never be caught by that trick." Kevin said leaning back against Ben.

"Oh really care to make a little wager on that?" Ben asked getting his omnitrix ready.

"Sure Benny boy if you can hypnotize me I'll be your willing slave, if you can't you have to be my slave." Kevin said and there was a bright green flash. Kevin stared into Hypnos's eyes and his eyes glazed over and he began to drool.

"Guess you lose this bet Kevin." Hypnos said and reverted back to Ben. "What shall I do to prove it, oh yeah this is gonna be good."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Mind Control Toys

Pairing:Ben/Kevin

Do not read if you do not like

Hypnos Awakened

Chap 3

Ben grinned as he stared at the completely hypnotized Kevin. "Ok Kevin from this day on you are my slave you will be a good boy and obey my every command, nod if you understand." Kevin nodded his head. "Alright first you will call me master, second you will not lie to me, third when I awaken you from this trance you will obey my every command, and should I want you to go under a trance again I'll say your full name Kevin Ethan Levin."

"Yes Master." Kevin said.

"Alright before I release you from the trance I want you to go into the bathroom and get shaving cream and a razor." Kevin left to obey.

"As for you two, get dressed and run down to the mall, there's a special shop I want you to go to. Go there and get everything on this list." Ben wrote some stuff down and gave it to JT. The two got dressed. "Be as normal as possible do not draw any attention to yourself." The two nodded and left to follow their orders.

Kevin came back with the shaving cream and the razor. "Alright Kevin you're gonna shave your pubes I want you completely smooth." Kevin lathered himself up with the cream and began to shave his pubes. Ben got a wash cloth and wiped Kevin clean revealing his smooth hairless crotch. Ben patted Kevin's hairless crotch earning a twitch from the boy's cock.

"Ok slave when I snap my fingers you'll awaken from the trance and remain under my control." Kevin nodded his head and Ben snapped his fingers.

"Told ya I couldn't be hypnotized…What the fuck happened to my pubes!" Kevin shouted and Ben grinned at him. "Oh fuck."

"That's right you shaved them yourself. Now you're as smooth as a baby and I got your bottle right here." Ben wiggled his still hard dick. Kevin gulped and felt really hungry. He fell to his knees and stared up at Ben. "Go ahead baby drink up."

Kevin wrapped his lips around the tip of Ben's cock and began to suck. He took Ben's length deep into his mouth sucking and licking each inch as it entered his mouth. Kevin moaned around Ben's cock and sent pleasing vibrations through his length. "Work for it baby and you'll get your milk."

Ben's words sent a strong spark of lust through Kevin's body. Kevin started bobbing his head giving long hard sucks from base to tip. "Fuck Kev I was wrong you're the best cock sucker shit!" Ben cursed. Kevin felt great pride in that and it made him work even harder.

Kevin's hungry sucks brought Ben over the edge. Ben came deep into the boy's mouth and Kevin drank down his milk. "Fuck that's hot."

Ben pulled his dick out of Kevin's mouth. Kevin licked his lips finding he enjoyed the taste. Ben sat on the bed and patted his lap. "Come here baby for such a good job you deserve some pleasure to."

Kevin laid across Ben's lap face down his hard cock sliding against the boy's leg. Ben spread Kevin's cheeks and ran a finger over his entrance. "Let's play with this until the boys get back." Ben thrust a finger into Kevin's tight ass earning a hiss from the older male. Ben rocked his finger in and out making Kev moan in pleasure.

Kevin knew he was in for the long haul but being Ben's slave wasn't going to be boring.

To be continued


End file.
